Hubert i Warszawiak pół-krwi
by JulekPoeta
Summary: Hubert nie zawsze lubił historię. Marciniuk nie zawsze był aż taki dziwny. Gaja nie zawsze znała angielski. Aguś nie zawsze lubiła Becię, a Bożenka nie zawsze miała obsesję na punkcie Jezusa. Brońska nie zawsze... no dobrze ona akurat nic się nie zmieniła. Ale jak do tego doszło? Kto wie?
1. Uwaga!

p data-p-id="d1dc622416219cdadf091daf8c429c94"Ostrzeżenie!/p  
p data-p-id="bab8f40e290cb5cc699bd7e9c8a68d0d"Książka zawiera sceny, których zrozumienie może być niemożliwe bez znajomości kontekstu. Jest to real-life fanfiction*, więc jeżeli nie znasz postaci występujących w tym opowiadaniu, zrozumienie jej może okazać się wyjątkowo trudne./p  
p data-p-id="bf06fa25b3f6b5ba4e4635d61cc57731"Całość pisana jest wyłącznie w celach humorystycznych, proszę nie brać żadnej z przedstawionych sytuacji do siebie. Występujące postacie wzorowane są na tych istniejącym w świecie realnym, lecz ich charaktery zostały bardzo mocno zmienione. /p  
p data-p-id="88304f513a2e8116fa84113e158806ef"Lektura może zawierać sceny nieodpowiednie dla dzieci i ludzi o słabych nerwach. Za ewentualne usterki na zdrowiu psychicznym nie odpowiadamy!/p  
p data-p-id="a2152d4b7446bb86f7b363da8809c3d7"Jeśli jakimś cudem to właśnie ty znalazłeś się w tej książce, prosimy o wyposażenie się w ogromne zasoby dystansu do samego siebie./p  
p data-p-id="14d49f4dc601f571e408e5ec0552df64"Dzieło pisane przeze mnie, pomysł współtworzony z a href=" user/AmaneTakahashi"AmaneTakahashi/a/p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="f04115fd4073335ad0d8156e7c23a58a"*Jako, że jest to fanfiction nie mam do niego praw i nie czerpię z publikacji korzyści materialnych/p 


	2. I Nowy Zią

[Jeśli szukasz czegoś co jest pisane na poważnie zapraszam do moich innych lektur]

I Nowy Zią

Zagubiony wzrok przesuwał po perfekcyjnie wyprasowanej koszuli, chłodnym wyrazie twarzy skupionym na zapisanej tablicy. Nowy uczeń. Ach! Nowy uczeń! Był to temat praktycznie wszystkich dzisiejszych plotek. Hubert z ukrywanym zniesmaczeniem przyglądał się kolejno uczniom. Obleśnie otyła dziewczyna - Bożenka, która zazwyczaj z zafascynowaniem wpatrywała się w Roberta, rozmawiała z przyjaciółkami. Gdyby tylko wiedziała, że on marzy o zostaniu księdzem... W tej chwili jednak jej wzrok nie był skierowany na niedoszłego kapłana, a w stronę dwóch najmodniejszych kujonek w klasie: Aguś i Beci. Zapewne opowiadała jak bardzo przystojny jest ten nowy.

\- Fakt. - pomyślał chłopak zagryzając wargę. - Tak na oko dałbym mu... 9/10. - dodał po chwili w myślach. - Ciekawe z kim będzie w akademi... Stop! Nie wyobraźnio, błagam cię, STOP!

Hubert nie odzywał się wiele. Wolał obserwować tych żałosnych ludzi, naprawdę, nie cierpiał większości z nich. Harry i Ocio jeszcze mogli być, tak samo jak Wariat, ale reszta...

Cierpliwie oczekiwał na przerwę. Co rusz zerkał na niewielki czarny zegarek o mocno zarysowanej tarczy.

\- Dwadzieścia sekund. - wymruczał pod nosem oczekując na koniec godziny wychowawczej.

Och bogowie, jeśli tylko istniejecie.

Chłopak był świadomy, że ze względu na to, iż mieszka san będzie dobrym materiałem na współlokatora, ale nigdy, cholera nigdy, nie chciał takiego współlokatora. To było niezręczne.

Nie chciał spędzać czasu z nowym uczniem, który jak na złość miał właśnie z nim dzielić pokój. Zapewne odwiedziłby swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę Agnieszkę Wariat, ale nigdzie nie mógł jej znaleźć. Do większości pajaców z tej szkoły się nie odzywał, więc nie miał zbyt dużego wyboru. Mógł wrócić do pokoju, lub przełknąć dumę i czatować u Harleya i Ocia. Z dwojga złego wybrał to drugie.

Harry bardzo delikatnie wyprosił Huberta z ich pokoju.

\- Wypierdalaj! - mruknął pod nosem popychając go na drzwi, które w tamtym właśnie momencie stanęły otworem. W przejściu stał półnagi Zią, z jedynie białym ręcznikiem przewiązanym wokół bioder. Chcąc nie chcąc młody Historyk wpadł wprost w ramiona warszawiaka. Z zniesmaczeniem, zażenowaniem i ogromnym wstydem spojrzał w górę. Cholera, czemu wszyscy muszą być od niego wyżsi. Był nienormalnie, okropnie, wręcz paskudnie niski. Jego policzki zapłonęły żywą czerwienią i momentalnie odsunął się od wyższego chłopaka. Tamten nadal z chłodnym wyrazem twarzy patrzył nań jak na ducha. Hubert obrzucił zabójczym spojrzeniem Harry'ego. Zią zmiękczył wyraz swojej twarzy. Udał zakłopotanie przeczesując swoje platynowe blond włosy. Był wysoki, dobrze zbudowany, a jego cera zdawała się być niemalże biała.

\- Przys-toj-ny. - w jego głowie odezwał się głos Grella.

\- Zamknij się. - odpowiedział mu w myślach Hubert.

Błękitne oczy Ziąa patrzyły na niego z wyższością, jakby chciał mu przekazać, że doskonale wie, gdzie wędrują jego niesforne myśli. Być może wiedział. Nie wiedział czego się po nim spodziewać.

\- Um... Ma ktoś pożyczyć szampon? - zapytał Zią.

Aguś szła w swoich nowych obcisłych leginsach, taszcząc pod pachą tyczkę. Obok niej pewnym siebie krokiem podążała Becia. Były takie podobne... Takie same. Za nimi biegły chichocząca Bożenka i Margaret. W pewnej chwili zatrzymały się zerkając Marciniuka.

\- Aguś davai! - wykrzyknęła rozentuzjazmowana Becia. Dzień wcześniej założyły się z ich... znajomym (raczej fanem) Marciniukiem, kto lepiej skoczy o tyczce - Aguś czy on.

Chłopak miał przewagę. Pół życia poświęcił na naukę skakania o tyczce i przechodzeniu przez różnorakie płoty. Ponoć miał jakąś okropną traumę po tym jak jego ojciec kiedyś zamknął go na orliku, a on zmuszony był uciekać z tego miejsca przechodząc przez ogrodzenie. Od tamtej pory postanowił, iż żaden ale dosłownie ŻADEN płot nie będzie dla niego wyzwaniem.

Aguś z drugiej strony poświęciła wspólnie z przyjaciółkami pół dnia na wyszukiwanie informacji o skakaniu i teorii. Becia z dumą zaprezentowała swoje wyliczenia co do długości jaką powinna mieć tyczka, aby była idealna oraz pod jakim kątem powinna być wbita. Aguś obliczyła idealną siłę jakiej powinna użyć. Margaret przeszukała cały internet. Bożenka pomodliła się o zwycięstwo.

Były pewne swego.

\- Strasznie się stresuję... - wyznała Aguś.

\- Obliczaj X, mi to zawsze pomaga. - poradziła jej Becia.

\- Dziękuję za radę. - odparła poważnie.

Stali naprzeciwko siebie.

Aguś

Marciniuk

Aguś

Marciniuk

Aguś

(epicka muzyczka w tle)

BOŻENKA!

Skoczyli przez płot. Marciniuk świetnie skoczył, miał wprawę, ale i Aguś nie była słaba. Wbiła tyczkę pod idealnym kątem, trzymała ją na najwłaściwszej długości, wybiła się z odpowiednią siłą... I... WYGRAŁA!

\- Całkiem nieźle. - pogratulował jej, po czym włożył do uszu stopery i odszedł ze swoją torbą z Cartoon network.

\- Nie jesteś kolegą Marciniuka, jeśli nie skakałeś z nim o tycze. - powiedziała pewnym siebie głosem.

CDN.

...

Scenariusz: WeganskieCos AmaneTakahashi  
Pisane przez: WeganskieCos  
Wystąpili:

\- Hubert  
\- Zią  
\- Harley  
\- Ocio  
\- Aguś  
\- Becia  
\- Margaret  
\- Bożenka


	3. II Objawienie Bożenki panny

II. Objawienie Bożenki - panny

Bożenka w najlepsze spała, dokładnie tak, jak zwykle. Jej pokój w akademiku niewiele różnił się od innych, może pomijając fakt, że dzieliła go z Margaret, która jako że była najmodniejszą z czwórki najmodniejszych kujonek w szkole (nazwanych też czasem Huncwotkami), mnóstwo gównianych kosmetyków walało się po pokoju. To nieco irytujące, ale tak naprawdę jej to aż tak bardzo nie przeszkadzało.

Spała.

Śniła...

Szła po zielonej trawie. Jej grubaśne stopy zapadały się w miękkiej jak aksamit trawce. Miała przymknięte oczy i wsłuchiwała się w błogą ciszę... Nagle jej wrażliwe uszy dobiegł głos jakby z oddali.

\- Bożenko.

Zamruczała cicho nadal nieprzytomnie kołysząc się na boki.

\- Bożenko. - powtórzył wręcz nachalnie głos, przez co w końcu niechętnie poświęciła mu swoją uwagę.

\- R-robert? Robert, czy to ty? - zapytała orientując się, że nie ma okularów, przez co była niemalże ślepa.

\- Bożenko wytęż wzrok. - zasugerował głos. Młoda katoliczka zrobiła to i ku jej zdziwieniu teraz mogła dokładnie zobaczyć stojącą koło niej postać. - Dżi-dżizas? - wyszeptała zdziwiona.

\- Zostałaś wybrana Bożenko, wybrana spośród milionów. - odrzekł jej Bóg. Był piękny, przynajmniej tak uważała Bożenka. Miał zielone oczy, długie brązowe włosy i ach... Jakie cudne ciało! Bożenka nie mogła się napatrzeć na Dżizasa.

Kiwnęła poważnie głową, planując jak najlepiej opowiedzieć Beci i Aguś o tym kto ją odwiedził.

\- Bożenko skieruj na mnie swój wzrok. - zrobiła to. - Masz misję, Bożenko. Musisz nawracać jak najwięcej ludzi, a ja cię za to wynagrodzę.

\- Co mam robić panie kapitanie?

\- Idź i głoś ewangelię, nawracaj, dawaj chrzty i śmiej się z homoseksualistów. W zamian uczynię cię silną, będziesz jasnowidzką. Ale to zaraz. twoim priorytetem będzie podążanie do chińczyka przy ruchomych schodach i kupowanie naklejek na ścianę ze mną, za każdym razem gdy przyjdzie dostawa, dopóki nie powiem ci że już starczy. - przemówił.

\- Yes, your highness.

\- A teraz Bożenko, idź i dopełnij mego dzieła! - wykrzyknął po czym zniknął w ogromnej czerni.

Bożenka nagle zbudziła się w środku nocy.

Hubert z roztargnieniem biegał po pokoju. Był pewien, że niedługo wydarzy się coś złego. Coś naprawdę złego, niezdrowego, prawie tak bardzo jak dwa tanie kebaby zjedzone przez niego ostatnio w pośpiechu.

Nie.

Nigdy tak źle jak kurwa jebane wegańskie kebaby jedzone w deszczu.

Przypuszczał, że nie mógł się skupić przez Ziąa kręcącego się wokoło i sprzątającego wszystko co się da. Jak można być aż takim pedantem (nie mylić z pedałem)

A może to po prostu sugestywne spojrzenia, które co chwila posyłał mu Harry i Ocio, go irytowały.

Bez różnicy jaka była tego przyczyna siedział na krześle w szkolnej stołówce i popijał kompot. Nie jadł. Nie chciał jeść. Nagle ktoś głośno zaklął, po czym usłyszał narzekanie Ziąła na to, iż zabrakło dla niego kompotu.

\- Weź od Huberta i tak zawsze zaczyna, ale nigdy nie dokańcza. - mruknął chytrze Harley subtelnie sugerując, że powinien podzielić się z nowym uczniem swoim kompotem. To było niezręczne, dziwne. Podał mu kubek z którego przed chwilą piłm, a gdy ich oczy się spotkały - obie pary niebieskie, lecz jedne pięknie błękitne - Huberta, drugie jasne, niemalże szklane - Ziąa, wzdrygnął się i nieświadomie zagryzł dolną wargę. Szybko odwrócił wzrok.

Zią wziął jego kubek uśmiechając się niechętnie i napił się przykładając usta dokładnie w to miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą były te należące do młodego historyka. Speszony do końca śniadania patrzył się na swoje stopy.

Najmodniejsze kujonki szły przez miasto prosto do chińczyka przy ruchomych schodach. Niczym na sygnał założyły okulary przeciwsłoneczne i stanęły na schodach robiąc dziwne miny i blokując dużą dupą Bożenki całe przejście.

Będąc na górze zdały się na intuicję Bożenki w kwestii, gdzie są poszukiwane przez nie naklejki. Niestety ona nie miała pojęcia, ale nie chciała wyglądać głupio więc chodziła wokół sklepu dopóki nie zauważyła blond peruki.

Złapała się za głowę.

\- Alan... Mam wizję. Tu, w przyszłości Alan zostanie ubrany w tą... perukę. - wyszeptała po czym poszła dalej (pozdrowienia dla Alana i Mani xddd)

W końcu odnalazły ukochane naklejki. Gdy tylko Bożenka na nie spojrzała i ujrzała podobiznę swojego ukochanego zemdlała...

Hubert wiedział, że dzisiaj wydarzy się coś złego, paskudnie złego, a widok pokiereszowanej Bożenki taszczonej z ogromnym trudem przez dwadzieścia osób tylko potęgował to uczucie. Niestety nikt nie wiedział, że to jeszcze nie koniec ich dzisiejszych perypetii.

Zapamiętajcie sobie tylko jedno zadanie.

Harry lubi trzymać materiały wybuchowe wszędzie, a Ocio zawsze ma pecha.

CDN.

...

Scenariusz: WeganskieCos AmaneTakahashi

Pisała: WeganskieCos

Wystąpili:

Hubert

Zią

Harry

Ocio

Bożenka

Aguś

Becia

Margaret

i DŻIZAS


End file.
